Nunca te podríá olvidar
by Pau Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Por qué? De las 8 billones de personas de este mundo tuviste que ser tú. Lean lo esta hermoso este fic, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

_Nunca te podría olvidar_

No todos los días naces, o haces amigos, o si quiera enamorarte, pero por que tuviste que ser tu el que me roba las sonrisas, me robas mis sueños, y mi corazón… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Aun que te olvidara siempre me reconquistabas en menos de lo que esperaba y siempre estas en mi mente, y sé que aun que la respuesta será siempre "Lo siento mucho pero no te puedo corresponder" no puedo evitar amarte y ¿Por qué? De los 8 billones de personas de este mundo tuviste que ser tú.

Ojala pudiera olvidarte para así no poder mas sufrir.

Sé que nunca me responderá alguien estas preguntas pero aun que sea quisiera saber que por qué tuve que conocerte, si hubiera sabido todo esto nos hubiera ahorrado la tristeza que ahora tenemos, es que por que te tuve que conocer en ese parque de mierda….

15/08/97

Teníamos solo 14 años, y mis hermanas se iban a casar a muy temprana edad gracias a papa que nunca nos quiere escuchar y solo lo hace por su propio interés, y que hay de mi madre pues ella murió cuando solo tenia 5 años no fue mucho tiempo con ella pero aun recuerdo algunas cositas, como una vez estábamos en Halloween ella trato de hacer una calabaza pero había metido la vela antes de hacer los hoyos y quitar el relleno, entonces de la nada exploto la calabaza dejando una marca en el piso desde entonces ella había puesto un tapete que ella había hecho a mano, si mi mama era súper.

En fin había ido al parque para despejar mi mente, pero de la nada me golpeo una pelota de futbol en la cabeza. Cuando había despertado estaba un chico muy guapo, tenia el cabello rubio y de ojos azules como los míos solo que el los tenia mas oscuros, era un poquito musculoso, mas alto que yo pero tenia una carita de ángel. El me pregunto si estaba bien y yo solo asentí, el me ayudo a levantarme.

Boomer: _Hola me llamo Boomer y tú como te llamas?

Miyako: _me llamo Miyako

Boomer: _Miyako he he….lindo nombre me gusta

Miyako:_Gracias_ decía muy sonrojada

Nos quedamos hablando un largo rato el y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y le dije a Boomer que tenia que irme porque estaba anocheciendo y el me acompaño hasta mi casa donde se oía hasta afuera las peleas de Kaoru y su prometido Butch, aun que sea una boda arreglada ellos no se porque pero se amaban desde que vi la primera vez que se vieron supe que ellos se enamorarían, ya que el la miraba de una forma especial y ella a él, pero claro sus orgullos son mas grandes y claro que no lo quieren admitir.

Y pues mi hermana Momoko y Brick ellos si lo admitieron al final aun que con ellos fue demasiado difícil lograr que Brick se le haya declarado y Momoko también, ya se lo que van a decir y porque sufrirían si esto no parece un matrimonio arreglado pues déjenme decirles que es porque ya nos conocíamos los 5 desde niños- la idea había sido de mi mama- ella decia que así se enamorarían y no tendrían que sufrir y en realidad así fue pero lo que me tenia preocupada es con quien me casara mi padre o siquiera me dejara elegir?

**Espero que les haya gustado pronto subire la conti DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Me han comprometido

**Hola lo siento si me tarde es que no estuve en mi casa pero bueno aqui esta la conti.. **

En fin, llegamos a la puerta y Boomer se empezó a reír.

Miyako:_ ¿Por qué te ríes?

Boomer:_ Por eso- señalando a la ventana que daba a la sala donde Kaoru y Butch se estaban matando a más no poder y a Momoko y Brick besándose en el sofá como si no hubiera un mañana- ¿Siempre es así tu casa?

Miyako:_ Si, una se acostumbra a esos cuatro pero son buenas personas- decía mientras sonreía recordando lo hermosos momentos que habíamos tenido los cinco, como cuando habíamos ido al circo y Kaoru metió a Butch en la jaula de los tigres fue algo dulce porque el león estaba lamiendo a Butch pero dejo de serlo cuando el león quiso comérselo.

Boomer:_ Ya me imagino…..en fin me tengo que ir.

Miyako:_ Espera… no quieres entrar?

Boomer:_ Tal vez en otra ocasión, nos vemos mañana-decía mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla e irse de ahí.

Entre a la casa de lo más normal y encuentro a Kaoru, Butch, Momoko, y Brick viéndome.

Miyako:_ ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko:_ ¿Quién era él?

Miyako:_ Era un amigo

Kaoru:_ Aja un amigo ya admítelo Miyako es tu novio ¿no?

Miyako:_ emmm no lo es, es solo un amigo

Kaoru:_ ¿Y desde cuando tienes amigos tan guapos?- decía mientras hacía que Butch se pusiera celoso a más no poder.

Butch:_ Claro que no era guapo ese ni me llega a los talones

Kaoru:_ Hay no empieces idiota

Butch:_ no me digas idiota, idiota- decía mientras él y Kaoru volvían a pelearse.

En lo que se peleaban Kaoru y Butch y en lo que tardaba Momoko y Brick en separar a Kaoru y Butch, yo me iba a dar un baño pero en eso me habla mi padre.

Miyako:_ ¿Que pasa padre?

Padre:_ Miyako eres la menor de esta familia y por eso he hecho he hecho esto por que te quiero.

Miyako:_ esas palabras me estaban asustando-pense- ¿Qué sucede padre?-dije algo asustada por la respuesta que iba a recibir

Padre:_ Miyako… te he comprometido con el hijo de las empresas Him- me dijo seriamente

Miyako:_ ¡QUE! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!- decía super enojada.

Padre:_ Lo siento hija pero es por tu bien- decía más serio de lo que estaba sin hacer ningún gesto de sentimientos.

Miyako:_ ¡POR MI BIEN CLARO QUE NO NUNCA TE HE IMPORTADO SOLO TE IMPORTA TU BIEN NUNCA NOS HAS PREGUNTADO QUE HEMOS QUERIDO!-dije eso ultimo saliendo de la habitación asotando la puerta y dirijiendome a mi habitación derrochando lagrimas de tristeza y de odio.

_**En la sala**_

Puerta de la oficina de papa:_ TASS!

Momoko:_ ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Kaoru:_ No se vamos a ver que le pasa

_**En la habitación de Miyako**_

Como me pudo hacer esto…. Como me pudo comprometer con un extraño y siquiera me pudieron avisar… todo lo que queria era poder haber elegido a alguien con el corazón y no por mi padre…. Si solo estuviera aquí mama se que todo esto seria mejor…

Momoko:_ Miyako te encuentras bien?- preguntaba mientras habría la puerta entrando con Kaoru

Miyako:_ No- decía mientras caian mas lagrimas de mis ojos

Kaoru:_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Miyako:_ Me ha comprometido con un total extraño eso es lo que ha pasado

Momoko y Kaoru:_ Miyako-susurraban mientras me abrazaban.

**Bueno hasta aqui les dejo la conti y muchas gracias por los Reviews**

**azary : aqui esta la conti espero que te haya gustado y lo se lamentablemente no hay muchas de miyako y boomer y si tratare de expresarme más.**

**JEK: gracias a mi tambn me gusto el comienzo y si continuare la historia.**

**Misumi Hyuuga: de nada es un placer hacer mi historia de esta parejita y si le continuare espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Y SI SOY ADICTA A LOS REVIEWSXD!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mi primera cita

**Hola aqui les traifgo el tercer capitulo, este capitulo quiero dedicarselo a mis amigos Carlos y Jessica, ellos son los que me inspiran a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste:D**

16/08/97

Aun no podía de creer que me casaría con un total extraño definitivamente mi padre se había pasado pero que puedo hacer, solamente espero que sea una buena persona.

Padre:_ Miyako- decía mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos

Miyako:_ ¿Qué pasa padre?- decía con una mirada de tristeza

Padre:_ Estate lista a las 4 que tendrás tu primera cita con el joven Him

Miyako:_ ¡Que pero si no lo conozco!

Padre:_ Exactamente es por eso que tendrán su primera cita y tu hermana Kaoru y el joven Butch los acompañaran ¡y no quiero más quejas entendido!

Miyako:_ Si padre

Cuando había terminado de decir esto él se fue sin más que decir, entonces me fui a bañar y cuando termine elegí un hermoso conjunto, era un vestido azul celeste con unas hermosas sandalias del mismo color del vestido y unos aretes que me había regalado mi madre cuando era pequeña, cuando salí de mi habitación y me tope con Momoko…

Momoko:_ Miyako necesitamos hablar contigo- decía algo cortante

Miyako:_ ¿Qué ha pasa?

Momoko:_ Ten mucha suerte con el joven Him- decía mientras me abrazaba.

Miyako:_ Muchas gracias ¿y porque tu no vienes con nosotros?

Momoko:_ Bueno es que Brick y yo tenemos un compromiso que tenemos que hacer antes de la boda- decía un poco roja

Miyako:_ ¿Qué compromiso?

Momoko:_ Un compromiso… mira la hora el joven Him ya a de estar esperándote- decía mientras ella miraba su reloj rosado

Miyako:_ Cierto ya se me está haciendo tarde … ¡ADIOS HERMANA!- decía esto último corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Llegue a la puerta principal donde Kaoru y Butch me esperaban en el auto de Butch, subí al auto y nos fuimos directo al centro comercial donde nos veremos con el joven Him, me pregunto ese será su nombre o su apellido.

Llegamos y obviamente Kaoru y Butch se empezaron a pelear por qué lugar estacionar el auto y adivinen quienes llegaron tarde (si nosotros). Entramos al centro comercial y no podía creer a quien estaba viendo en frente de mi.

Miyako:_ Hola Boomer

Boomer:_ Hola Miyako

Miyako:_ Que casualidad que te haya encontrado aquí ¿no crees?

Boomer:_ Si y ¿que haces por aquí?

Miyako:_ Vengo a una cita con el joven Him no se si ese sea su nombre o su apellido

Boomer:_ Es su apellido

Miyako:_ Oh no sabía ¿y cómo sabes que es su apellido?

Boomer:_ Porque yo soy el joven Him, Boomer Him

Kaoru:_ Entonces tu serás el que se case con mi hermana he

Boomer:_ Así es

Kaoru:_ Pues cuídala muy bien, porque si no conocerás mi ira

Butch:_ Y no te gustara conocer su ira

Boomer:_ Tranquilos la cuidare como a una princesa, mi princesa- eso me hiso sonrojar un poquito espero que no lo hayan notado.

El día paso muy lento pero la cita fue muy divertida, Boomer y yo tenemos demasiado en común y el es súper amable, lindo, gentil, me hace reír a carcajadas y es muy tierno conmigo, en cambio como salió con Butch y Kaoru pues nos dejaron solos por unos videojuegos cuando estábamos viendo unos pequeños perritos en la tienda de mascotas pero en fin a mi no me molesto y creo que tampoco le molesto a Boomer.

Boomer:_ Miyako

Miyako:_ Boomer

Boomer:_ Miyako

Miyako:_ Boomer

Boomer:_ Miyako

Miyako:_ Boomer

Boomer:_ Miyako

Miyako:_ Boomer

Boomer:_ Miyako tengo que decirte algo

Miyako:_ ¿Qué pasa?

Boomer:_ Eres la primera chica con quien salgo y…

Miyako:_ ¿y?

Boomer:_ y me la he pasado increíble contigo y….. ¡ERES LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE ME HA GUSTADO!- dijo esto último sonrojado- me has enamorado desde la primera vez que te vi…..

Miyako:_ ….. y..yo…

Kaoru:_ Oigan chicos ya nos vamos- decía mientras venia con un helado en la mano y un Butch todo golpeado siguiéndola

Boomer:_ ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Butch:_ Intente besarla mientras ella estaba viendo una película- nos quedamos viendo a Kaoru

Kaoru:_ ¿Qué? Era la parte cuando budy decidía con quien se iba a ir con el dulce niño o con el payaso de mierda

Miyako:_ Pobre de Butch

Kaoru:_ Si si si pobre de Butch bla bla bla ya nos podemos ir

Miyako:_ Si bueno… Adiós Boomer- me despedía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Boomer:_ Adiós Miyako

Kaoru: ¡MIYAKO VENTE O TE DEJAMOS!- gritaba Kaoru a 3 metros de distancia

Miyako:_ Ya voy- Gritaba mientras corría

**Hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les haya gustado y**

**Anonimo: ya se es muy antiguo lo de los compromisos areglados pero aunque no lo creas aun en esta epoca hay matrimonios arreglados no son muchos pero si aun hay, espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**Fanofsaiyanprince: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y los azulitos tambn son mis favoritos:D espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**kaoru1202: Que bueno que te haya gustado, tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos, espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**Miaau Inuzuka: que bueno que te haya gustado trato de hacerla lo mas linda posible, espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**Gracias de verdad por sus reviews me han animado mucho para seguir escribiendo este fic.**

**Kaoru y Butch: asi que veanos en nuestro siguiente capitulo! DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
